Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $8$ and the quantity of $3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the product of $6$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $3$ times $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $3x$ $3x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (3x + 8) = \color{orange}{6(3x+8)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{6(3x+8)}$ $6(3x+8)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(3x+8)+1$.